


Tinder and Cinder

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: @reylo_promptsRey joins tinder after a long long dry spell due to her flatmate Kylo's derision, they argue about why and in a fit of jealousy Kylo screams out 'use me instead.'
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Tinder and Cinder

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me while I quickly dissolve this angst into fluff

Rey was sitting on her couch with Finn swiping through Tinder.

“I don’t know Finn. Some of these guys are not really impressive.” She said with a thinly veiled tone of disgust. 

“Just keep swiping, it’s what I do. Eventually someone pops up that you could tolerate.”

“But Finn this isn’t about tolerating anyone. Like it’d be nice if it turned into something bigger.” She shrugged. “Saying that I’d find somebody to… tolerate… just seems so… disappointing. Like I should probably just buy that toy on amazon or something.”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t seem like you’re looking for anything long term. Aren’t you waiting for big bad Kylo to say something?”

“I don’t think he’s interested. I wore my little yoga shorts and did yoga in the living room on Sunday and he spent the rest of the day in his room.”

Finn looked at her before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Well, if you’re so sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rey asked defensively.

“Absolutely nothing, dear. I’m sure he hid away in his room out of disgust and not because he was sporting a boner.” Rey rolled her eyes

“Look if he was interested he would have taken his in.”

“Well, when you’re as obvious as doing skimpy yoga, I’m sure the messages are crystal clear. I mean it’s how all the good pornos start.” Finn said a bit sarcastically.

“I can’t just say something, we live together, I still have 6 months on this lease. If things went pear shaped I’d never be able to show myself again.” 

“Why do you assume they’d go bad?”

“Have you met me? Everything I touch goes bad.” She muttered at her phone with a scowl on her face.

“Oh, the valedictorian of our graduation class despite having gone through 5 foster placements in 4 years? Or the only one to ace our chem class freshman year? How about-“

“Shut up.”

“If he’s interested, he’s interested. He’d be a fool not to be.” Finn said matter of factly.

“Thank you but you’re biased. I’m also an emotional wreck 70% of the time, I’m klutzy, I punched your last boyfriend in the nose, and I feel like I will never be financially stable.” She ranted.

“I would say you punching my ex-boyfriend was the highlight of our relationship.” Finn said reassuringly.

“Hmm, for you maybe. I still couldn’t show my face at that Culvers again.”

“Well, you also punched the captain of the football team for grabbing your ass Junior year. That was delicious.” He said as he made the chef’s kiss motion.

“Or implies that I have deep seeded emotional problems.” Finn just smirked at her.

“Did you find anyone yet?”

“No.” She said frustrated.

“Give it time. Anyway. I have a date so I gotta go.” Finns said as he got up off the couch.

“Oh? Same guy from last week?” Rey asked, mildly interested. Finn didn’t usually keep guys around too long, but not for lack of trying.

“Yeah, actually.”

“What’s his name again? Pete”

“No, Poe.” 

She thought a moment, the name ringing a bell.

“Poe Dameron?”

“No, Rey. No.” Finn was shaking his head.

“I think he went to high school with Kylo.”

“Why do you have to be connected to everyone I ever meet?”

“It’s not my fault. I’m not connected to any of these guys if it makes you feel better.” She said as she waved her phone at him.

Finn sighed heavily. 

“Have you met him?” Finn asked her, eyebrow cocked.

“No, just seen pictures.”

“If I wasn’t running late, I would ask more about that.” Finn said as he packed up his backpack and leaned over the kiss Rey on the cheek on his way out. 

A half hour later, Rey had been matched with one person who sent her a dick pic within 3 minutes of chatting.

She was relieved when Kylo came through the door. His hair looked like he had a stressful day. The more mussed meant the more he but his hands through it meant the more stressed he had been.

“Hey.” She said softly to him, he wasn’t always super chatty after a long day.

“Hi.” He said putting his bag and his coat in the closet.

“Bad day?”

He shrugged. “Just the same bullshit, different day.” 

Kylo worked as IT for one of the larger law firms in town.

“The lawyers or the general staff this time?” She asked. Setting her phone down, to give him her attention. 

Kylo was nothing if not the whole package. He was smart, he had dark hair and these eyes that changed from light amber to dark whiskey. He was super tall with a broad chest and thick thighs. He was even funny when he wasn’t moody. 

She had found him intimidating when she first moved in but was glad that she had stuck through the first awkward weeks. He could be quiet at times and at first, she felt like he didn’t like her at all. Either that or that he was mad that she wasn’t a man, a simple mistake when you’re corresponding over emails and texts. After the last few months living here she realized he was just quiet at first and it took a while for him to warm up to people.

Now they were practically friends, she would say they were, anyways. They ate dinner together most nights and usually hung out on the weekends. At least when Rey wasn’t hanging out with Finn or Rose. Kylo always seemed like he felt out of place when they hung out. Kylo was nice, civil, respectful of her spending time with them. He had even cooked for them a few times. But they had all known each other so long and so well, that she could see where it would be easy to feel out of place. 

Kylo was walking around the kitchen, pulling out chicken and veggies for dinner. He preferred to cook it was a stress reliever for him. Rey only cooked if there was something, in particular, she wanted to make or if Kylo texted her to say he was running late. It was a nice arrangement and she struggled with comparing every other man she met with her roommate. It wasn’t as if she was dependent on Kylo, but it was just nice. Why would she give this up for something less… fulfilling?

He did lots of little thoughtful things. Things that she never got from the foster families she lived with. If he knew she’d be out late with friends he left the light over the sink on for her and Gatorade, water and ibuprofen on her bathroom counter. He always left her the last serving of leftovers to take to work because he knew she would eat them if he put a post-it with her name on it. He was thoughtful, she doubted she could do better. Sometimes she herself resigned to the idea of being happy but sexually frustrated until Kylo moved on. 

The idea of Kylo moving on sent a panic through her. She blamed it on how she grew up and tried not to think it was because she was that emotionally invested in him.

But then she wondered if Kylo would ever really move on, the last date he had been on was shortly after she had moved in. That woman was horrible and Rey was glad that woman hadn’t darkened their doorstep again.

Rey kept her thoughts to herself and let Kylo cook in peace. She continued to scan through her tinder options. Some seemed nice, but there were always the tip offs. 

-Hates drama meant creator of drama

\- Respects women- So long as they didn’t question him and cleaned up after him

-Family comes first- Meant an unhealthy enmeshment with one or both of their parents

She sat scowling as she scrolled.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kylo asked her nodding to her phone as he brought her a glass of wine. He always poured her one and drank it with his dinner if she didn’t want it. 

“Nothing, trying out Tinder and I hate it.” She knew she was pouting but didn’t care. How do people do this every day?

“Oh?” Kylo never asked direct questions, always open-ended hints at being curious where she then proceeded to overshare. He never seemed bothered by it but sometimes she felt bad about the mine fields he found himself in in the process.

She sighed heavily she didn’t really want to share this with him.

“Yes, I should really date more. I’ve made enough excuses, and honestly I miss sex.” She said with a huff. Why did she say that? She could feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“Anyone interesting?” There was a falseness to his tone that she couldn’t put her finger on. She watched as his jaw clenched, waiting for her answer.

“Aside from the dick pic I received not 10 minutes ago? No.” Kylo went a bit red and she wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or something else. “I only downloaded it today. I’m sure it’ll take a little bit to find someone I match with.” She shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal.

Kylo stirred around the chicken a bit aggressively. 

“I won’t bring them here if that’s what you’re worried about.” That seemed to upset him a bit more. 

He turned to her, a dark storm cloud over him, eyebrows knit together, hands on his hips.

“That’s not…” He blew out a breath and in that moment he reminded her of a bull. Her heart raced a little at what he might be trying to say when the pan on the stove sizzled a bit more aggressively and he turned to handle it. She felt like the moment wasn’t over, but let it drop while Kylo cooked.

His storm cloud aura didn’t change much. He dished them up both bowls of the stir fry and came and sat next to her on the couch. Usually they talked or sat in comfortable silence. Today the silence was tense. It made her nervous of what would happen if she broke it. She ate her meal, commenting that it was good and drank her wine. 

He put his bowl in the sink before disappearing to his room.

She didn’t know what had happened. Did she do something wrong? She didn’t think so, if he was going to be mad at her for dating then he could keep his opinions to himself. She went to the sink and washed up their dishes, she took it upon herself to clean up since Kylo cooked for her. 

Since Kylo had gone to bed she went to her own room and sat on the bed. She had no interest in trying to get matched right now, so she left her phone on the nightstand and picked up a book instead. 

It was probably an hour later when there was an impatient sounding knock on the door.

“Yeah?”

Kylo came bursting in. There was an intensity to him that she hadn’t seen before. If anything, his hair was even more wild.

“What if you didn’t do Tinder. Everyone on there is probably an asshole or a psychopath. You shouldn’t have to deal with that.” He said, his nostrils flared she wasn’t sure if he was going to stampede or devour her.

“What and die alone or without ever orgasming again? No thank you.” The nerve, really.

“Use me. Delete Tinder and use me instead. I can make you come.” He said it very determinately but after his silent treatment at dinner she wasn’t in the mood. She narrowed his eyes at him, preparing for a fight.

“Why?” She asked him. She didn’t know why she expected him to not be prepared for this question. “Wouldn’t that make things weird here?”

“Because I want… I want… “ The wind seemed to have blown out of his sails. “I’ve been trying to wait until the lease was up because I didn’t want things to be weird. But I can’t sit here and watch you go on dates without telling you how I feel first.” He did that thing with his mouth that made her think impure thoughts. “If you’re not interested that’s fine. I get it. I’m big and brash and surly. I’m usually too much-“. She didn’t know what did it but she felt herself get off the bed. Before he could finish that sentence, she was in front of him, pushed up on her tip toes pressing her lips to his. 

She felt him mumble something against her mouth and she nearly pulled away until he wrapped his arms around her waist. She walked him back toward the bed and he cupped the back of her head as they fumbled their way on to it. 

Kylo’s fingers roamed her hair, her jaw, her neck, before his mouth followed suit. He laid open mouthed kisses on her jaw and down her neck before kneeling up to take off his hoody. He tossed it to the floor and took in her form for a moment before tugging her to be in the center of the bed. She had a hard time not laying there just to look at him. He was all broad chest and biceps that were just a little too big for his shirt. His hair fell into his eyes when he made his way back down to her and she brushed it away to see them better. 

His lips were soft, and his tongue traced the seam of her lips before sliding against her own. His arms bracketed her head, caging her in, but her knees were braced around his hips as if they were mirrored.

He broke away from her mouth to work further down her neck and shifted his weight so his fingers could unbutton her blouse. Despite him having large hands they were dexterous enough to undo the buttons and soon his mouth was following the trail of skin that he was slowly revealing. She clutched at his hair as he moved lower. Looking up at her before unfastening her pants. He took in a sigh as if trying to calm himself.

“Do you have any idea, Rey, how much I’ve been thinking about doing this?” His voice as a low rumble that sent a pleasurable tingle down her spine.

She shook her head, his gaze met hers before sliding over her exposed skin.

“When you first moved in, I knew. I knew then I wanted you. All smiles. Even for me.” His brow pinched but he blinked it away. “Then the other day you were wearing those little shorts. I had to lock myself away to keep control of myself.”

“Oh.” She said breathlessly. “I thought you weren’t interested.” 

He shook his head in disbelief. “I’d be an idiot to not be interested.” 

She lifted her hips so he could slide her pants down her legs. He threw them onto the ground, too. She took the moment to surge up onto her knees to kiss his mouth. She pulled his shirt up over his head and slid her blouse off of her shoulders. She groaned at the skin to skin contact, he was warm and for the moment, he was hers. His hands traveled up and down the skin of her back before finding the clasp of her bra to remove it.

“I’ve thought about you, too.” She said quietly as he laid her back down.

He cupped and kneaded her breast licking and sucking on the one that wasn’t occupied by his hand. 

“Tell me.” He mumbled against her skin as his mouth drug across an expanse of skin to attend to the other breast.

“The day you came back from your run and you were wearing those little shorts.” She gasped and raised her hips to find friction against him and he adjusted to give her. “The day you came out in only a towel. I was jealous when you were seeing Bazine when I first moved in.” He gave her a bit of a nip that he soothed with his tongue. “The way…” She trailed off realizing she was going to reveal more than just physical attraction.

“Say it.” He said, somewhere between a command and a plea, moving down her stomach.

“Thy way you always cook for me.” His eyes darted up to hers. His face was determined and in awe and he tucked in his fingers into the waistband of her panties before drawing them down her legs.

“Always.” He said it like a promise and in that moment, she allowed herself to believe it. “She was mad about that, she had to go. She was right though, I wanted you not her.” He grinned as he bit gently at her hip.

He settled in between her thighs and she made room for him. He laid kisses against the soft skin of her inner thighs, nudging his nose against her mound before taking a long swipe through her folds with his tongue. She bucked up against him and he groaned. 

He licked and sucked at her as if trying to find what she liked best. Rey had a hard time not squirming and pushing against his face, but if anything, that only encouraged him to apply more pressure or increase his rhythm. At some point he had added his fingers, fucking into her he pulled his mouth away and used his thumb to apply pressure to her clit. She whimpered at the increase in pressure and welcomed it.

“Fuck Rey. You gonna come for me? You taste so good, can’t believe I finally get to do this to you. Your little ass up and on display in the living room the other day.” He moved up her body to suck a nipple into his mouth. She could feel her orgasm approaching. “I thought about you the rest of the day. Thought about pulling down your little shorts and eating you out from behind, fucking you from behind. This sweet little cunt. Want you to come all over me baby, you’re so good, so perfect.” The praise seemed to push her over the edge.

As she bucked and spasmed under him he kept using his hand to help her ride out the orgasm to completion, while he murmured words of encouragement. 

She was a limp panting mess on her bed while he removed his pants. 

  
“Condoms?” She pointed to her nightstand. 

She heard him open the drawer and the rustle of items. She knew he’d see her dildo but couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“Ok, that was super-hot and we’re going to definitely use that later.” He said playfully kissing her cheek. She felt a grin spread across her face at the implication of a later. 

She heard the roll of the condom as it went over his shaft and soon, he was kneeling between her legs. She reached for him and gripped his forearms. He looked up at her in concern before he realized she just wanted to touch him. He slid himself through her folds before she felt the pressure of him entering her. She felt the pinch of him as he pushed deeper. His gaze traveled up and down her body catching her gaze before watching himself slide out of her to push back in, his mouth agape. He was constantly checking to see if she was ok, it was sweet if not a bit foreign.

When he was fully seated inside, he covered her body with his, giving languid kisses to her mouth, as if he had all the time in the world. He thrusted shallowly almost leisurely, as if he wanted to commit the moment to memory. When she wrapped her legs around him, he took it as a cue to quicken his pace, his face buried in her neck. She had one hand in his hair while another made purchase on his shoulder blade. He pulled away some to make space between their bodies, putting his weight on one elbow and his knees, so the other hand could slide between them to apply pressure to her clit, her hips tilted to cradle between his thighs. 

At this angle he could hit something deeper something that sent a bolt of pleasure through her. She clenched around him and he grit his teeth before giving a much firmer and deeper thrust.

“Can you come like this?” He grunted out.

“Yes.” She mewled another orgasm approaching.

“So, beautiful Rey. Want to watch you.” He rasped as he continued a steady rhythm. The hand that wasn’t on her clit held the back of her neck to keep her close.

He leaned down to kiss her, their lips meeting briefly and messily before he straightened up on his knees to reach a deeper place in her, hitting some magical spot she had only managed to get with the object in the drawer.

“So, perfect. So, beautiful. All mine.” He said in gruff chants. She was writhing below him now, caught in her own rhythm. “You’re gonna come all over my cock. Fuck I can feel it. Fuck.” He pressed her knees to her chest and she keened at him taking control.

“Kylo.” She rasped out before falling over the edge, he ground his hips into her pelvis while he continued to circle her clit. Words of encouragement falling form his lips as he watched her fall apart. As she was coming down, he thrust into her a few more times before he came, his cock twitching inside of her, causing ripples of pleasure to go through her again.

He took a moment to catch his breath, his head on her shoulder, before shifting to lay beside her. He gathered her up to cradle her to his chest. 

“I meant what I said.” His lips pressed into her temple before kissing her forehead. “About wanting you… but if you…” He sounded hesitant, as if he had lost confidence now that he had worked out his frustrations.

She wrapped her arm around his middle, clutching his back and buried her face in his chest. It was what she had wanted to do, hold him.

“I want that, too.” She said into his chest before looking up at him. He sighed in relief and he held her tighter.

“I’ll be right back, ok?” She released him and nodded. Feeling a pang of loss.

He got up, taking off his condom as he left the room. She got up to use the bathroom, assuming right that he was using his own and wiped herself down, not wanting to risk getting a UTI.

When she got back to her room Kylo was sitting on the edge of her bed, he was back in his boxers. She wasn’t wearing anything, and she felt the weight of his gaze travel over her. For the first time she felt self-conscious and she crossed her arms over her chest. He reached out an arm and tugged her to stand between his thighs.

“I want to spend the night with you. Here or my room?” She thought of the time she pulled Kylo’s sheets out of the laundry and how soft they were, and how nice his weighted comforter was when he let her borrow it. 

“Yours.” She said as a slow grin slid across his face. He stood up then, scooping her up in the process. She squealed and her stomach flipped. 

“Kylo.”

“Nope, I said you’re all mine. That means your mine to spoil, too.” He kissed her cheek as he maneuvered through the apartment.

“All yours? So, no tinder dates for me?” She asked, desperately hoping that this wasn’t something just for sex.

He tossed her onto the bed and she giggled.

“No.” He growled as he crawled over her. 

Her cheeks hurt from grinning so wide.

“No more feeling sad and lonely?” She asked quietly.

He stopped nuzzling under her chin to pull back and look at her.

“No.” He said softly. “You felt that way before?” He asked her, concern etched in his features.

She shrugged. “Sometimes.” She glanced away from him. “Usually holidays and stuff.” She shrugged dismissively. She hadn’t really experienced that while she lived here, she had moved in at the end of February. 

“No, you’re not alone anymore. If you feel lonely tell me, I’ll try to help.” She felt tears prickle and she leaned up to kiss him. 

She didn’t know what she’d do if everything she’d been wishing for the last few months came true, but she was ready to find out. 


End file.
